falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Seward
Camp Seward is military base in the central part of the Yukon Wasteland. Originally a base used by the United States Armed Forces back in pre-war times, the base has survived the Great War and is now used as a regional headquarters for the Enclave forces stationed in Alaska. Pre-War Camp Seward's construction started in the 2050's due to the increase in hostilities in Europe. Enclave members had begun to notice that the world was quickly running out of oil, and ZAX units had predicted that the odds of a Nuclear War would occur were 1,000,000 to 1. So, at the time when families across America were building shelters to survive the coming Nuclear Holocaust, the Senior Enclave Members had begun the construction of Camp Seward in 2059 as a simple "radar installation". Camp Seward was very active during the 2060's, with U.S. Army soldiers patrolling inside and outside the large base, a necessary precaution for the safety of the entire camp. Enclave Members, often Generals and Politicians, would visit Camp Seward to ensure that the right living standards for "neccesary men" like themselves were included. Dozens of times during the 2060's, Camp Seward had to be refitted with technologies to ensure the survival of Enclave members during their stay at Camp Seward. When China invaded Alaska in 2066, Camp Seward was used as an operating base for the leaders in the conflict (including a short visit by General Constantine), much to the displeasure of the Enclave. With the high activity during the Sino-American War, the Enclave Officials could not always hide their existance during their visits. When the Great War started, only a few Enclave officials made it to Camp Seward; with the rest being killed in the Great War of 2077. After the Great War Many of the Enclave officials stayed inside the large bunker complex underneath Camp Seward. There they kept in contact with Enclave Outposts around the world, communicating daily. In 2160, however, the Camp Seward Enclave Officials lost contact with the rest of the Enclave. They were now alone in Yukon Wasteland. Even though they had lost contact, they still had about two hundred personnel on the base. Not to mention that Camp Seward was located in one of the highest mountains in the region. So, the camp was relatively safe for it's location. In 2210, the Camp Seward Enclave began running patrols around the base, and sent scouting parties to look for a new communications chip (which was burnt out during a storm during 2160). Much of the Enclave's operations remained hidden for many generations. Technology The Enclave of Camp Seward have the same technology as the Enclave in California. Advanced Power Armor Mark 1, snow camouflage Vertibirds, and even Plasma weapons are just some of their technology. The base's utilities and other operations are run by a ZAX unit, which is powered General Atomics Nuclear Power generator (along with the base's other necessities) Layout Surface Many of the buildings on the surface are run down because of misuse over two centuries, such as the CO's Headquarters, the Barracks, and the Radar Dish. However, such buildings as the three hangers that dot the Camp are currently in use by the Enclave for hiding their Vertibirds from the elements. Sub-level 1 This levels houses one of two living quarters for the soldiers living on Camp Seward, containing numerous bunkbeds, storage rooms, and a recreation areas for the soldiers. This level also contains a sizable underground hanger for storage of the Enclave's Vertibirds, which were protected from the years of radiation, ash, and snow. Sub-level 2 Living Quarters and Armory. Sub-level 3 Control Room, Executive Living Quarters, Laboratory, ZAX computer room. Sub-level 4 General Atomics nuclear reactor, Water Purifier. Category:Locations